Le serpent
by Arlia Eien
Summary: Miyuki est une langue de vipère. Sawamura le lui fait savoir.


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

 **Titre** : Le serpent

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte =)

 **Rating :** T

 **Défi :**

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris) pour le thème « Serpent »

Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.

Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

 **Note :** Dernier OS de la nuit, ce n'est pas une très grande réussite, merci de votre indulgence.

* * *

 **Le serpent**

* * *

« Tu es une langue de vipère, Miyuki Kazuya ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Le concerné se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il commençait à les trouver un peu longs, il faudrait qu'il les égalise prochainement.

Eijun Sawamura, vraisemblablement aussi énervé que lors de son premier éclat de voix, continuait à l'injurier. Se reconcentrant sur le flot de paroles, il fronça les sourcils dans un réflexe de concentration.

« Crotale ! Serpent à lunettes ! »

« Le crotale, c'est serpent à sonnette, Bakamura ! » Le coupa Kuramochi qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était pas mêlé de l'échange, restant en arrière.

Si cela amusait Miyuki de se faire crier dessus, il ne l'en priverait pas. Surtout qu'il pourrait toujours refaire un point sur le respect dû aux ainés plus tard avec Sawamura. D'ailleurs, il avait une nouvelle prise de catch à tester.

« T'es sûr ? » Rétorqua Sawamura, à peine déconcentré mais tournant la tête vers son compagnon de chambrée.

Avant que Kuramochi ne puisse donner suite, Miyuki avait repris la parole.

« Tu dois vouloir dire « cobra », mon petit Sawamura. Oui, j'avoue j'apprécie ta comparaison. »

Il afficha un sourire narquois puis fit exprès de repousser ses lunettes le long de son nez une fois que le jeune lanceur l'eut fixé de nouveau, bouche entrouverte.

« C'est pas un compliment, Miyuki Kazuya ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est un serpent rapide et rusé. Je crois même qu'il mange les autres serpents. Tu le sais, toi, Kuramochi ? » Alpaga-t-il son camarade de classe.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit :

« En plus c'est un symbole phallique qui renvoie à virilité. Tout pour me plaire ! » Conclut-il avec un sourire narquois.

Les répliques de son ainé avaient plus fait enrager que calmé Eijun, celui-ci restant égal à lui-même.

« Assume tes paroles, plutôt que de tout déformer ! » Réattaqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Lesquelles ? Désolé, je ne t'écoutais pas ! » Renchérit Miyuki, d'un air absolument pas désolé et en affichant un large sourire.

« Tu critiquais injustement Haruichi ! »

« A quel sujet ? »

Kuramochi soupira. Le jeune Kominato n'avait pas été très bon à l'entrainement, ayant pris froid depuis quelques jours. Et il était parti plus tôt sur ordre du coach. Miyuki avait eu la malchance de remarquer à voix haute que le seconde n'était pas en forme, non loin de Sawamura, lors de leur retour vers les chambres et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant.

Ce n'était pas près de finir.

Fatigué et la situation lui semblant sous contrôle, il reprit son chemin après un dernier signe de tête dépité à l'attention de Miyuki et d'une bourrade dans le dos de Sawamura qui n'en fit pas cas.

« Donc tu reconnais être une langue de pute ! » Conclut Eijun une fois qu'ils eurent étudié le nœud du « problème ».

« Hou ! Une expression vulgaire ? Je suis choqué. » Affecta Kazuya en reportant sa main devant le bas de son visage.

Sawamura rougit légèrement et serra les poings avant de reprendre plus bas. Miyuki n'était pas le dernier pour ces choses-là.

« Tu as très bien compris. »

Son expression gênée inhabituelle amusa grandement Miyuki qui décida de taquiner une dernière fois son cadet avant de revenir vers sa chambre, il fallait qu'ils se préparent pour diner.

« C'est une proposition ? » Dit-il d'un ton suffisamment bas pour ne pas pouvoir être compris alentour.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est le deuxième référence sexuelle que tu me fais aujourd'hui, Sawamura. C'est d'accord si tu souhaites me draguer. J'aime qu'on tente de me séduire. Évite juste de crier ta passion pour moi dans les couloirs, ok ? »

Le sourire goguenard s'agrandit en voyant Eijun se figer, bouche ouverte, et rougir davantage. Miyuki savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas touché juste. Mais la situation pourrait être amusante. Il renchérit donc, cette fois vraiment moqueur pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu.

« Peut-être même que je recevrai tes lancers si tu continues de m'encenser ! »


End file.
